


Angel

by randomtwistedlife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Flirting attempt, Castiel Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Team Free Will, team free will fluff, tfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomtwistedlife/pseuds/randomtwistedlife
Summary: When a woman tries to flirt with Castiel.





	Angel

It was after Dean said that he was going to hit Sam with a beer bottle on his head and then shave off his mop of hair that he realised that Castiel was not paying attention.

The three men, well the two men and the angel, were celebrating in a local bar of the town after a good day. The day had started as usual — Sam found a case in a small town in Wisconsin, the three went over, figured out it was a spirit with the EMF going off like crazy at the crime scenes, located the bones and lit them on fire.

After dealing with a bunch of apocalypses, a simple salt and burn felt refreshing. Their small victory was the reason they had soon found themselves in the booth of a bar, chatting and drinking away. Well, Dean was being chatty with the two only because no one had caught his eye yet but it seemed as if someone had caught Castiel’s.

“Cas.”

The angel in question squinted his eyes and continued to ignore Dean.

“Cas!”

No response.

Dean shared a look with his brother and then turned his head around. He saw a woman sitting at the bar, brown-haired and probably in her mid-thirties, take a sip from her glass as she continued to stare at Castiel. Dean raised an eyebrow towards Sam who had a small smile on his lips.

“CASTIEL!”

Cas turned his attention from the woman to Dean.

“You okay?” He asked.

Castiel tilted his head a bit and nodded as if he wasn’t sure.

“Yes.”

The brothers shared a look.

Sam cleared his throat, “I think I need a refill.”

He lifted his empty glass. Sam pointedly looked at Dean and then at his glass. Dean, on getting the message, lifted his glass and emptied it of its contents.

“Me too.”

The brothers turned to Castiel. The angel looked down at his half empty glass.

“You two are drinking heavily tonight.”

“It’s a night to celebrate. Today was a much needed win. We need to celebrate that.” Sam said.

“We need refills, Cas.” Dean reminded the angel.

The elder Winchester stretched his arm to pick up Castiel’s glass and gulped down the whiskey.

“And now, you do too.” He smirked.

Castiel sighed. “I will get —“

“Yeah, okay.” Dean cut him off.

He threw the angel a grin and turned his attention to his brother signalling that the conversation was over.

Castiel made his way to buy more drinks as he kept an eye out for the brunette. He placed his order and was trying to figure out how to carry the three glasses back to their table when the woman approached him. Castiel was instantly alert - he stood up straight, his mind focused more on the woman’s movements than his problem of picking up the whiskey glasses.

The woman sidled up to him, her shoulder brushing his. She placed her order and then turned to him.

“Did it hurt?”

“Did what hurt?” The angel asked carefully.

“When you fell from heaven.”

The moment those words left her mouth, Castiel took a defensive stance with his arm ready to take out his angel blade if things went south.

The woman glanced over to the drinks and smiled, “I would buy you a drink but it seems like you have that covered.”

Castiel tilted his head but stayed quiet. He knew that the woman was human but how did she know about his fall? Cas opened his mouth to reply but before he could, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at Dean standing beside him.

“I’m sorry, I need him for a bit and then he’s all yours.” Dean smiled at the woman flashing her his Winchester charm.

Dean steered the angel a little farther from the woman.

“Who you do think she is?” Cas questioned.

Before Dean could question him, Castiel had started talking. “She’s human. That much I can tell. However, she knows about the fall.”

Dean lifted his finger and motioned for the angel to stop talking.

“Okay, what’s the matter? You were all ready to attack the woman. Why?”

“She knows something. She knows about the fall.”

“What?” asked Dean in confusion.

“Yes. She asked me if it hurt when I fell from heaven. I’m telling you, Dean. She knows something. Maybe she is a piece to our apocalyptic puzzle.”

Dean tried, he really did, to keep a straight face. He didn’t want to burst out laughing when Cas thought someone was stalking him. But that’s exactly what he did.

“Dean, this is not a time to be laughing.” Castiel said in a serious tone.

“Okay. My bad. See, that woman over there —“ Dean turned Cas’ head over to the woman, who was now engrossed in her phone, “— she was flirting with you.”

“Flirting?”

“Yeah. It’s a pickup line. ‘Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?’. “

“But humans don’t fall from heaven, angels do.”

“Exactly! It means that you’re indicating that the person you’re flirting with is an angel.”

“But — they’re human?” Cas’ confusion clear in his tone.

Dean closed his eyes and sighed. “Its a figure of speech, man.”

“Just go back and flirt with her. Okay?”

He spoke and nudged the angel towards the woman.

Making sure that Cas wouldn’t attack the woman for flirting with him, Dean made his way back to his brother. He plopped down on the seat and sighed in frustration on noticing his empty glass. In his attempt to get Cas laid, his night was turning out to be anything but relaxing.

“Everything okay?” asked Sam.

“If by okay you mean Cas almost stabbing the poor girl for showing an interest in him, I’m still in shock about that let me tell you, then yeah, everything’s peachy.” Dean grumbled.

Sam let out a laugh, his hair falling on his face, as he a took a sip of his beer. Dean eyed the bottle. He needed a drink badly. He got up and made a beeline for the bar, making sure that Cas and the woman were nowhere near.

Whiskey is what was going to help him if he was to now teach the angel the human mating.


End file.
